


They Can't Help but Wonder

by justafan (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve has a husband, he has a best friend, and she has a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can't Help but Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a drabble... I liked the idea and I thought I would share =)

                Genevieve has been married to Jared for quite some time now. She never would’ve imagined her life to play out this way. Supernatural was supposed to have been a random one time gig, and she’d be on to the next. But, they had called her to return for an arc and she got lost from there. Lost with Jared. He was one of the two leads on the show. The second, Jensen, being Jared’s best friend and on screen brother. She had been warned about Jared before her first day on set. She was told crazy stories of all of his childish antics. He loved to mess with guest stars, and it made their lives hell. She was determined not to let the air headed, pretty faced, jock get to her. Which is why she couldn’t seem to wrap her head around that huge, chivalrous man, with kind eyes and dimples to boot. She had planned on being cold to him. She was there to do her job, prove herself as a serious actress, and then go home. But, there was something about the way he acted towards her that made it impossible to deduce him to the cliché spoiled douchebag that she had been lead to believe he was. That man would wait for her in the rain just to hold the door open. He would seek her out, and ask if she needed help with lines. He looked at her like she was the only person in the world, and she could see that he was absorbing every word she said, no matter the topic. He wasn’t like most men with a hundred other things on his mind before her. He used perfect proper English when he spoke, except for a slight southern accent that would sneak out seldomly. The man was a walking encyclopedia, which did not suit the ditzy façade he apparently portrayed. He never made any remarks about her looks, or even ‘flirted’, he had just made her feel welcome. He made her feel like he would protect her from anything, and when she was near him… there wasn’t a worry in the world that could take away the way he made her feel. There was no way this man was the same person that she’d been warned about.

                And then, she met Jensen. He was a little on the reserved side, which was a nice contrast to Jared. He was perfectly polite, and like Jared, he knew how to be a gentleman. Jensen was a lot more professional than Jared had seemed. Not that Jared was exactly ‘unprofessional’ he was just a bit more laid back. She gathered that Jensen knew what he was doing, and was good at doing it. She respected his demeanor, and friendly professionalism.

                Now here’s the kicker. It wasn’t long before she observed the tall, kind, and respectful man interact with the professional, polite, and reserved man. She knew they were best friends, and that they played brothers on the show. Indeed she had been warned of Jared’s antics, but she thought she had been misled. That is until, she seen the two together. Her favorite, Jared, the one who was tall and built, with long wavy hair and hazel eyes, jumped randomly and completely onto Jensen’s back. Jensen was a bit shorter, but still tall by anyone but Jared’s standards. He didn’t have as much of a gym member’s body, but was more naturally stocky than Jared. She watched Jensen reach with one arm behind his back, grabbing Jared’s waist, swinging him around his own body and slamming him to the floor. All in good fun of course, but seriously, they’re not teenagers… why were the wrestling? During filming she watched Jared use a broom stick to poke at Jensen’s butt, which was out of the shots frame. I guess Jared would’ve ‘won’ if Jensen had messed up his lines, or stammered from Dean due to being fondled, but apparently it happened so often that Jensen didn’t skip a beat. The first day on set she heard Jared giggling because he put a fish into Jensen’s trailer. She could definitely see what everyone had warned her about. But she also saw the side of Jared that no one else got to see. And that made him endearing.

                Genevieve truly felt that Jared was purely amazing in every way possible. He was beautiful down to his soul. When it comes to Jared and Jensen, there would be no comparison if you were talking strictly ‘feelings’ or an emotional connection, now especially after this many years of marriage and two kids, she loves Jared more than ever. But, there was definitely nothing about his best friend that anyone on this planet or any other could describe as less than gorgeous. Like I said, Gen loves Jared. And, under no circumstances would she ever dream of cheating on him. To her, the sun shines out of his eyes, and the world turns to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Gen believes with every fiber of her being that she was born to be Jared’s wife. And, to be the mother of his children. But, despite those facts and feelings, she still has eyes that are perfectly capable of seeing the purely erogenous aura that Jensen emits.

                Jensen has a wife too. Her name is Danneel, and they’ve been together basically the same amount of time as her and Jared. The boys are so close that consequentially Genevieve and Danneel have also become friends. They mostly talk about the kids, and sometimes the show. They discuss the latest fashion trends, and plan shopping escapades. Not commonly but on a few occasions they have had a few drinks together. On those nights, like most women do, they talk about their men. They compare, they complain, but mostly they admire. Danneel has admitted that she can see why Gen chose Jared. She told Gen that she can see why anyone would want to jump the man’s bones. Genevieve didn’t take her friend as threat, when she spoke of Jared this way. She knew that Danneel loved her own husband, and that she wouldn’t stray from him. But, she knew that Danneel, like herself with Jensen, could see how attractive Jared truly was. If anything this just made Gen more proud to have him. She would watch him walk to couch after fixing a plate of food, or while he would have Shepherd on one hip while bending to pick up a toy of Tom’s. She would watch him and her children, and her heart would swell with love, like Jared was her walking trophy.

                Now, every husband and wife of any length of time, get adventurous in the bedroom. They have to keep the spark hot, and that was never an issue with the two of them. They had tried basically everything at least once. Sometimes she would dress up, other times they experimented with toys. Typically Jared was a bit dominating, but that’s how she liked it. Jared had even jokingly brought up the idea of adding another woman to the mix, and although Gen didn’t give a true answer, she wasn’t exactly opposed to it. But she wonders how he would feel if he knew what she really fantasized about. She could guess that Danneel would have the same fantasy, but doubted that she’d ever admit it. She knew it was typical for men to watch women be together, but it’s not so common for women to like to watch men. If she could ever bring it up to Jared, she was pretty sure he would freak out. He’d call her insane, and probably make a joke of it to Jensen who would tell Danneel, which might make her mad. But, there was also a part of her that wondered if he’d be so against it. Jared and Jensen always did have a questionable relationship. Even before her fantasies she noticed how clingy they were with each other. And she swears she can see a sparkle in Jensen’s eyes that is only there when he’s looking at Jared. In fact, those things might be what sparked the fantasy. She couldn’t help but imagine the two men together. They were both, no doubt, sexy. Toned abs, and cut biceps. Tanned skin that would get sweat glistened. The sounds… the deep, breathy, moans. The pleads that they would make. She already knew what Jared was packing, she really wanted to see how Jensen would compare. She wondered what Jensen would look like when he was on the brink of cumming for his best friend. She loved Jared’s lips, they were one of his best features. But, Jensen’s were so different. She wanted to see how the two would move together. Jared’s fluffy hair, and Jensen’s stubbled jaw line. It was something she’d dreamed of for years. She’d probably die of erotically induced bliss if she ever actually got to see it. Maybe someday she’d work up the courage to say something to Jared. She knew it’d be worth it.


End file.
